Consecuencias
by Sakura Tachikawa
Summary: Toda acción o decisión que tomamos en nuestra vida tiene una consecuencia. Sea buena o mala estamos destinados a cargar con ella por el resto de nuestras vidas. Yuuki tomó una mala decisión, ¿Podrá remediarlo? One-Shot


**¡Hola mis queridos vampirillos diurnos y nocturnos!**

**¿Me recuerdan? Soy Sakura Tachikawa, la autora de "Día de Nieve"**

**Se supone que iba a escribir Omakes de esa historia, por eso no la he cambiado de InProgress a Complete. Pero, simplemente NO PUEDO.**

**Así como Hino-sensei está llevando la historia NO PUEDO.**

**ODIO a Yuuki con todas las fuerzas de mi corazón por hacer sufrir a Zero. Moriré de pena si le hace algo trágico a Zero para darle un final feliz a Kaname. **

**Créanme, este fic en el que hago pagar a Yuuki es muy suave para lo que en verdad creo que se merece por…. Perra.**

**Lamento si hiero la sensibilidad de alguien, pero no puedo escribir nada que haga feliz a Yuuki, por eso este fic es un final feliz para Zero. Ojo que os advierto, en el título y el sumario esta clara la advertencia.**

**Sin más preámbulos, los dejo con la lectura.**

**Disfruten.**

* * *

**Consecuencias.**

La blanca nieve caía suavemente sobre el verde pasto creando una capa pura y brillante sobre el mismo. Los niños revoloteaban alrededor de los juegos del lugar de recreación. Siendo cuidados celosamente por sus padres a una distancia prudente. Dejándolos explorar y aventurarse.

A lo lejos, una persona que no era padre de ninguno de los infantes, los miraba con añoro. Siempre iba y permanecía ahí durante horas.

Sí, en un principio produjo alarma entre las protectoras madres. Incluso, solicitaron resguardo policial para ellas y sus vástagos. El oficial al mando se acercó a dialogar con ella y sólo se marchó cuando la consideró inofensiva.

Las preocupadas madres, tras oír a una de sus colegas, desistieron de su preocupación y la dejaron ser. Siempre y cuando se mantenga alejada de los niños.

Francamente, lo que pensaban las madres tenían sin cuidado a la joven castaña. Sí, joven, ella no parecía de más de veinte años aunque ya bordeaba los treinta y cinco y, sabía que aunque tuviera ciento cincuenta años, se vería exactamente igual.

Uno de los tantos privilegios de ser un vampiro.

Sí, ella era un vampiro y no cualquier clase de vampiro. Era una joven vampiresa purasangre. La última heredera del noble y legendario linaje de los Kuran:

Yuuki Kuran.

La joven vampiresa suspiró con cansancio. ¿De qué le servía a ella ser la heredera de tal noble linaje ahora? Si hace un recuento de su vida, el saber su verdadera identidad le había traído más tristezas que alegrías.

Empezando por la separación de su padre adoptivo, de sus amigos, de Zero. Correcto, en esos momentos se sintió dichosa de poder ir con su amado Kaname. Aunque, claro está que los vínculos sanguíneos que los unían no podían ser ignorados. Aunque sus padres hayan sido hermanos, ella no podía terminar de aceptarlo sin sentirse incómoda.

Luego, enterarse que Kaname no era su hermano, sino el ancestro de la familia Kuran. Por un lado, estaba feliz de que ya no había restricciones entre ellos. Sin embargo, al conocer su pasado, realizó que en vez de acercarse, ellos cada vez se alejaban más.

A pesar de ello, seguía sintiéndose unida a él.

Luego, cuando él tomó la pose antagonista. Incluso ahora no termina de comprender su decisión. Él la amaba. Se lo dijo, se lo demostró, físicamente y a pesar de ello, la dejó. Cuando su objetivo se cumplió, él la dejó y se convirtió en el nuevo metal madre para la asociación de cazadores. Según él, por su bien.

Hasta el día de hoy ella no le encuentra sentido a sus palabras.

La dejó sola. Nuevamente estaba sola.

Tenía a su padre adoptivo, pero a nadie más. En otras circunstancias, pudiera decir que tenía a Zero, a Yori, pero no podía hacerlo. Porque no los tenía.

Estaba sola.

Amargada.

-Esto… señora…

La tímida vocecilla que la llamó señora la sacó de sus miserables pensamientos. Alzó la mirada para encontrarse con una pequeña de ojos igual de castaños que los suyos. Sólo que a diferencia de ella, tenía el cabello blanco, como la nieve…

Como él.

-Dime, corazón.-La animó a acercarse con una sonrisa. Sin embargo, la infanta, de no más de cinco años no la hizo caso. Simplemente, clavó sus ojos en la pelota que yacía frente a sus pi3s-¿Quieres la pelota?

La niña asintió fervientemente y extendió sus manos esperando su juguete. Era una pequeña preciosa. De finas facciones y su cabello tenía ondas ligeras que la hacían ver muy femenina. Una completa muñequita.

Esa pequeña era la razón de sus constantes visitas al parque. Le gustaba verla y le dolía hacerlo al mismo tiempo.

Esa niña era un vivo recordatorio de cómo hubiese sido su vida de haber tomado la decisión correcta.

-Ten.-Dijo Yuuki, levantándose de la banca y acercándose a la menor hasta quedar a su altura.-Sabes, eres una niña muy bonita.

-¿Cómo una princesa?-Preguntó la pequeña encantada por la atención.-Papi dice que soy su princesita.

-No lo dudo.-Concordó con ella.-Eres una hermosa princesa.

Extendió su mano con cuidado, sólo quería tocarla y sentirla. Ella era parte vampiro después de todo y parte humana también.

Era la hija que pudo haber tenido y dejó escapar la oportunidad.

-Aléjate de ella.

Ambas féminas se regresaron a ver a quien había llamado. En un par de segundos, la niña ya no estaba a su alcance, estaba en los protectores brazos paternos. Que la miraban con indignación.

Yuuki no dijo una palabra, no había visto a Zero así de cerca en años. Siempre se limitaba a verlo de lejos, cuando la pequeña y su mamá lo alcanzaban en la esquina de su casa. Sintió como sus ojos se suavizaron, incluso como las lágrimas se aglomeraban y querían salir de sus traicioneros ojos. Por su parte, él, la miraba como si quisiera matarla.

-¿Qué te he dicho de hablar con desconocidos?-Preguntó dirigiéndose a la menor.

-Lo siento, papi.-Se disculpó la niña con ojos tristes.

Aquello derritió al padre y la joven vampiresa lo notó.

-Vale.-Agregó besando su frente.-Ve a ayudar a mamá con las cosas, que ella es muy lenta.

-Mami está lenta por culpa de mi hermanito.-Replicó enfurruñada la menor y sin decir más se marchó al lugar donde su madre estaba.

Sólo una vez que la niña estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, el joven cazador de vampiros encaró a la castaña.

-Si te vuelvo a ver cerca de mi hija, dispararé.-Sentenció con firmeza.-Usted ni siquiera debería estar aquí de todas formas, señorita Kuran.

-Es una niña muy hermosa.-Ignoró su amenaza y dijo lo que pensaba.

-No advierto en vano.-Repitió la amenaza.-No quiero que mi hija esté en contacto con asquerosos purasangre.

-Tú aún odias a los vampiros, aunque seas uno.-Regresó a ver a la niña.-Y ella también lo es.

-Solo la mitad.-Se apresuró a refutar.-Si te vuelvo a ver cerca de mi familia, no habrá una segunda advertencia.-Fue su última oración antes de voltearse y seguir el camino que la niña tomó.

El hombre de cabellos blancos y mirada amatista tomó las cosas más pesadas de su esposa mientras le decía algo, visiblemente molesto. Tomó a la niña en brazos y emprendió la marcha. La joven esposa se acercó a ella lentamente.

-Lo siento, Yuuki.

Sayori Wakaba, no, Sayori Kiryuu. Se disculpó con su amiga. Ella ahora tenía el cabello largo que caía por su espalda, sus facciones eran más maduras. Ahora contrastaba mucho con ella que mantenía el rostro como el de una adolescente de diecisiete años. Hizo una reverencia, lo máximo que le permitió su prominente vientre.

-No es nada, Yori. No te disculpes.

-¡Sayori!-La llamó su esposo a la distancia, teniendo a su hija en hombros.

-Un momento.-Lo tranquilizó a la distancia, antes de volverse a su amiga del colegio.-Creo que sería mala idea que sigas frecuentando este lugar.-Le dijo.-No querrá que volvamos a salir.-Agregó señalando a su marido.

-Tendré más cuidado y me retiraré antes…-Empezó a decir la chica.

-No, Yuuki.-Interrumpió la joven madre con serio semblante.-He sido muy tolerante y he tratado de entender tu soledad. Te he disculpado ante los padres que te miran de manera suspicaz pero ya no puedo disculparte más.

Se formó un silencio sepulcral entre ambas y la joven esposa volvió a hablar:

-No voy a exponer a mi marido.-Enfatizó en las últimas dos palabras.-A recordar cosas dolorosas para él, ahora que lo está superando.

-Yori, yo no soy un peligro para eso.-Explicó indulgente.-Él no me recuerda después de todo.

-No, afortunadamente no lo hace. Pero, para él sigues siendo una purasangre. Lo que más detesta en el mundo.

El semblante de Yuuki se ensombreció ante las verdades que le decía su amiga. Era verdad, ahora que Zero no la recordaba, pasó a formar parte de la lista de cosas que más odiaba en el mundo: los purasangres.

La señora Kiryuu suspiró.

-Zero es feliz.-Dijo finalmente.-Está empezando a ser feliz y no quiero que la sombra de tu recuerdo empañe la felicidad de mi familia.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-Preguntó la joven Kuran.

-Zero no sabe quién eres.-Se apresuró a decir.-Pero, tu vago recuerdo aún lo lastima y no tiene idea del por qué. Yuuki.-Llamó la atención de la castaña.-Esta es mi familia y tú no tienes cabida en ella, de lejos o de cerca.

En ese momento, Yuuki cayó en cuenta de su realidad. Había pasado casi un año viendo de lejos a la pequeña de Yori y Zero. Fantaseando que era suya, que cualquier día se acercaría a ella y le pediría ir a casa, donde esperarían a su padre, a Zero.

Y él, la tomaba por la cintura y ponía una mano sobre su abultado vientre, saludando a su futuro hijo. Y se irían de la mano, unidos por la niña, felices, muy felices. Ella veía su rostro en el cuerpo de Yori y fantaseaba con que eso ocurría.

No se dio cuenta que lloraba hasta que sintió las lágrimas correr por sus mejillas.

-Fue tu decisión, Yuuki.-Finalizó Sayori.-Atente a las consecuencias.

Sin decir más, la joven madre giró en sus talones y regresó donde la esperaba su familia. Su esposo llevaba a su hija en hombros y habló con ella cuando estuvo cerca de él.

-No quiero volver a verte a ti o a la niña cerca de ese asqueroso purasangre.-Le dijo, muy consciente de que ella le escuchaba.

-¿Por qué?, ya te dije. Ella fue compañera mía en la primaria.-Mintió, puesto que si hablaba del instituto Zero se confundiría.

-Aún así, los de su especie son basura y traicioneros.-Exclamó con amargura.-No soportaría que un vampiro volviera a hacerle daño a mi familia.-Explicó acariciando el rostro de su esposa con ternura.-Ustedes son lo único que me importa en la vida.

-Lo sé.-Aseguró Yori besando su mano.-Para nosotros, también eres lo más importante, Zero.

Con una última gélida mirada de advertencia de parte del joven cazador a la joven Kuran. Zero, tomó la mano de su esposa y con su hija en hombros se marcharon.

Yuuki los vio marcharse de lejos. Las lágrimas no habían dejado de caer desde que Yori le habló por última vez.

Adiós, susurró al viento. Ya no podía seguirse engañando. Ella no era ni será jamás la mujer que acompaña a Zero ni la que le de la felicidad o la familia que merece.

Ella se convirtió en un asqueroso purasangre a sus ojos. Y eso, dolía mucho.

Le pesará, no, ya le pesaba.

Pero fue su decisión y tendrá que aprender a sobrevivir con las consecuencias.

Se dio cuenta demasiado tarde cuánto amaba a Zero.

Nunca sabes lo que quienes hasta que lo pierdes.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

**¿Y bien? ¿Cómo os pareció? ¿Reviews?**

**Sufriré hasta Mayo. Lo peor es que el manga acabará por sobre mi cumpleaños. Pasaré nerviosa y rogando que Zero tenga su final feliz y no le pase lo mismo que a Kaien que se quedó como un buen amigo de Haruka y Juuri ¬¬**

**Quizá escriba los Omakes dependiendo del final del manga.**

**Espero sus RR.**

**Se despide con un beso y recordándole que dejen RR:**

**Sakura Tachikawa.**


End file.
